


Libet's Delay

by TheGoLuckyTavish



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, liminal space, minecraft smp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoLuckyTavish/pseuds/TheGoLuckyTavish
Summary: NON-DREAMSMP FIC / General MC Creators might be mentioned[This fic is a work inspired by the works of The Caretaker]Post-Awareness Stage 6 has no description
Kudos: 5





	Libet's Delay

Wilbur was sat on his dark colored spinny chair, not having slept at all, shadows placed themselves under his brown eyes, that slightly reflected the bright white screen he had been looking at. Words passed through the screen as his hands typed, and melodies played through his headphones as he slowly tilted himself from one side to the other. He played his own music, music by others he liked such as Crywank, and random songs that Spotify thought he’d like.

He sighed as he paused the music just as the next song loaded, Cash Machine by Oliver Tree, he stared at it, carefully looking at the album cover, before shaking his head and taking off his headphones, deciding to go get some coffee. He’d stand up from the swivel chair, which didn’t like having him sit on it all night and there were marks of where he had sat. He ignored it as he quietly made his way to the door, opening it carefully.

He looks at the corridor that leads to his brothers’ rooms and his dad’s, before turning towards the stairway, which he walks toward, his socks picking up dirt from the floor. He carefully descended the spiral stairs, staring at the ground, careful to not let himself slip. He sighed as he reached the bottom, feeling tired yet not willing to sleep, his eyes closing slightly from time to time as he made his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived there, he put some water to boil on a kettle, and sat on the counter, yes the counter itself, as he waited, a yawn softly escaping his mouth. He rubbed his eyes, the corners of his vision were darkening as they demanded sleep, yet he ignored them. He closed his eyes for a second, wondering where to go, what to do, before his eyes opened carefully as he heard the whistle from the kettle.

He got down from the counter as he turned off the stove, taking a mug out of a cabinet on top and placing it down, pouring the water slowly into it. To think of it, it was a bit odd how he hadn’t heard from the others, not even Tommy’s loud snoring. He slid it off as him finally being quiet as he carefully poured a small spoon of coffee into the water accompanied by two spoons of sugar before mixing it together.

He took a deep breath as he walked towards the living room with his coffee, staring at the grand TV in front of the couch, the couch itself was a black couch with a fuzzy blanket on the seating area, with multiple cushions colored, Red, Pink, Yellow, and Green, as well as one that just said “Sub 2 Techno”. He carefully made a spot for himself where he sat calmly as he reached for the TV controller, the black screen lighting up with warm colors as he pressed the ‘ON’ button.

He shivered slightly, it had been really cold lately, however the house had it’s automated heating that kept the british boy warm as he drank his coffee. He started flipping through the channels, most of them were static, he just assumed that the cable was down for now. Wilbur connected his phone to the TV, deciding to play some musicals he got recommended. First on the list, My Fair Lady.

Wilbur yawned again from the settling sleep as the screen displayed the musical, it’s tunes soothing Wil as he slowly started to drift off to sleep, he set the coffee cup aside on a table as he paused the musical. Looking at the clock that tends to be under the TV’s stand. The time displayed “12:00” which just made him more confused, by this time, Phil would have been awake already, had he left before he noticed?

The brunette shook his head as he ran his fingers through it, it’s soft feeling calming him a bit as he let a sigh escape him. He stood up, slightly shivering as the motion made him feel a bit of cold air. He was going to go wake up his brothers and dad, but first took a look out the window, it seemed so foggy, and in the distance it’s as if there was black fog preventing him from looking any more.

He slid that off as him just being too tired, as that also was his excuse for not thinking it was suspicious. He made his way back up the spiral stairs, almost falling off once but managing to not do such. Once on the second floor, he made his way towards Tommy’s room, he opened the door carefully as to not alarm him

“Tommy?”

Asked Wilbur for a sign of his presence, but no answer came back at him, opening the door fully, he saw the room was empty, the bed was still made, setup untouched, clothing folded on the little cubes he used. Tommy wasn’t there. He was set aback by the missing presence of his loud little brother, maybe he was just off with Tubbo? But he hadn’t gotten a message from him or gotten told by Phil that he was there.

He got a bit worried, so he left the room and went to check on Techno, opening the door, which he had to use force to open, as there was a chair in front of it. Once inside, he looked for Techno, but nothing, just like Tommy’s room, his bed didn’t have any signs that there was anyone there, the pile of clothes he kept was untouched, and his set up wasn’t moved. He now thought this was off, as Techno tends to sleep in late.

He was shaking his head, muttering worried words under his breath, this was off, there was something wrong, something VERY wrong here. He hurried to Phil’s room, the door the most stuck, which took a bit of pulling and pushing to open. Same condition, except the windows were wide open, letting snow from outside inside of the house. He hurried to close them, freezing as he stepped in the snow to get to the windows.

“What the fuck is going on…”

Told himself Wilbur, he was thinking, before he heard a loud crash from the living room. Running out of Phil’s room and towards the railing of the stairs, he looked down at the living room. Eyes widening when he spotted the slightly transparent figure kneeling in front of the broken mug he had used. This wasn’t supposed to be here, how was he here, he should only be accessible by the dream smp. The figure realized Wilbur was staring at him and quietly apologized

“I-I’m sorry, I thought I could be able to help cleaning up-”

With it’s ghostly tone it spoke, but Wilbur was quick to cut off the ghost with his question

“Where the fuck am I?! And how are you even here?”

His tone confused as he confronted Ghostbur, this wasn’t the Dream SMP, he shouldn’t be here. Ghostbur quietly looked away and pointed to another figure that stood in front of the living room window. Wilbur looked at it, it was none other than Editorbur, he was strongly shivering despite the heavy jacket that covered him. He looked back at Wilbur and said with his cold and slightly scared voice

“You’re in a liminal universe”

And that’s as far as he managed to stay awake before he passed out when he tried to open his mouth to talk, the lack of sleep getting to him.


End file.
